Alive
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Jackson was dead and Danny was miserable. Until Jackson wasn't so much dead as Danny was pissed.


**Alive**

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Danny/Jackson

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 1946

Spoilers: All of Season Two

Warnings: Implied character death, angst

Summary: Jackson was dead and Danny was miserable. Until Jackson wasn't so much dead as Danny was pissed.

A/N: For _sallingstreet with help from concertjunkie19. :)

**1/1**

Danny was prepared for a lot of things when he walked into school on Monday morning. He figured there would be crying girls in the halls, upset teachers crowded together in open classroom doorways talking about the sad tragedy from just a few days prior. Danny was pretty much ready for it all.

Expect. Except there were no crying girls in the hallways. There were no crowds of gossiping teachers standing in the open doorways of their classrooms. In fact, no one seemed to be the least bit upset at all that one of their fellow students had died less than 72 hours ago.

And okay fine. Danny could admit that yes, even on a good day Jackson was an asshole. Jackson had always been an asshole but that didn't mean he wasn't still a friend to some of these people.

Sighing, Danny reached into his locker and grabbed his first two classes books. At this rate, it was looking more and more likely that Danny might possibly find himself in the middle of a complete breakdown before the day was over with.

With his books in his arms, Danny slammed his locker closed and began making his way through the crowd of students still lingering in the hall. He was in no hurry. For once, Danny did not give one flying fuck if he was late to class, or hell, if he ever made it there at all. Danny was mourning. He was miserable. His best friend was dead and he, he just got up, got ready for school and went to class like nothing had ever happened. It was beyond fucked up in Danny's mind.

"Hey, Danny, my man! Why the long face?" Danny's head jerked up at the smiling face of one of his teammates.

"Why the-" But Danny didn't get a chance to ask said idiot teammate why he was being such a dick before the other boy was turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

It took everything in him not to cry.

Turning the opposite way and heading into his first class, Danny stopped dead. Which was ironic when he thought about it because dead, dead was what Jackson was supposed to be. Dead. Not sitting in his usual seat, a shit eating grin on his face, a laugh on his lips.

"Danny, hey." Jackson said, his smirk fading and turning into a smile.

Danny promptly knocked Jackson's smile off of his face. With his fist.

"Danny, what the fuck man?" Jackson exclaimed, eyes wide as he held his now throbbing jaw.

Without speaking a word Danny turned and fled.

"So Jackson seriously forgot to tell Danny he was alive?" Stiles' eyes were wide as he shoved another curly fry in his mouth.

"That's what Isaac said, man." Scott said, side eying the fries on his friends plate.

"And then Danny decked him? Man, I wish I coulda seen that one!" Stiles laughed and immediately started coughing.

Scott chose that moment to steal a handful of the boys curly fries.

Danny was furious. No, not furious. Furious was letting Jackson off to easy. Danny was. He was. Well, he was whatever word was a lot more harsh than furious.

"Danny!" Jackson's voice sent chills down Danny's spine. Fuck Jackson and his god damn concern for himself and no one else. Danny was seething.

"You fucking bastard!" Danny screamed in Jackson's face, completely flooring the other boy. "You, you're here and alive and fucking breathing and I thought-they told me. They said you were dead, Jackson! Dead!"

Jackson at least had the decency to look ashamed as Danny screamed at him.

"All weekend, for three fucking days, I've mourned you! I cried for you, I, I thought I'd lost my best friend but here you are, alive and well and I fucking hate you." Danny spat.

"Danny, man, I'm-" Jackson started.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Jackson. Don't you dare." Danny snapped, his eyes wide as he finally took in his friend. Jackson looked fine. A little tired maybe but overall he looked almost better than he had days before. None of it made any sense anymore. Not this, not anything that had happened in the last few months and Danny, he was tired of it all. Because he knew. He knew Jackson was a part of whatever was going on. That much was obvious.

"After school, okay, I want you to come somewhere with me. It'll, it'll help explain what happened because even if I told you, you'd never believe me." Jackson said quietly.

Danny could only stare at him.

"Just please. Wait for me after school and I'll, I'll tell you everything."

Danny nodded before turning and walking away, leaving Jackson alone.

"Is there a reason you're driving me out into the middle of the woods?" Danny finally asked. "Because if you were planning to kill me I hate to break it to you man, but I've always been able to outrun you."

Jackson just smirked.

"Oh look, now a creepy half burned to the ground house." Danny was not impressed. "Dude, seriously? And-wait, is that Stiles' Jeep? What's going on, Jackson?" More confused than ever, Danny had not other choice but to follow Jackson out of his Porsche and towards the charred remains of the house.

"I said I was going to tell you the truth, about everything. And, its not just me that's involved in this. I'm sort of, um, new? But not really, only I am." Jackson sighed.

"None of that makes any sense." Danny snapped. "I think I've been more than patient with you today, Jackson, and I'm tired of it. So either tell me what's going on and how you're even alive to begin with or I'm gone."

"You brought Danny? Dude, finally!" Scott said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Derek says bring him in so we can get started." Smiling, Scott took off into the scary as hell house.

"Scott's in on all this too?" Danny asked and Jackson nodded. "So, Scott, and Stiles and you and, god, who else? What are you all? Drug dealers? Hit men? Prostitutes? And who's Derek?"

"Come on, man, let's get this over with." Jackson said and, surprisingly, grabbed Danny's hand. Danny refused to acknowledge the warm feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach when Jackson's hand slipped into his.

"Okay, so basically, this is all going to sound so out there that you aren't going to believe it. But we have proof, um well, the do. I don't exactly have control over my, um, yeah. So just, don't freak out. Please." Danny didn't think he'd ever heard Jackson sound so worried before. It scared him.

"What could you possibly have to show me that would freak me out that bad? Wait. You're not really a prostitute, are you? Cause I've told you, you are not my type." Even as the words left Danny's mouth he knew they were a lie. The way Jackson stumbled as he spoke made him wonder if he ever believed it anymore.

"Derek, Danny thinks we're prostitutes!" Jackson yelled, aggravation in his voice.

Danny heard a loud snort before he spotted him.

"Miguel?"

Derek froze. Scott and Jackson just looked confused. Stiles, however, laughed. A little too loud.

"Miguel, what? That's Derek." Scott said, the confusion on his face almost too much.

"That's Miguel. Stiles' cousin, Miguel."

Derek growled and Stiles could only laugh harder.

"Nice one, Stilinski. Your cousin?" Jackson's eyebrow rose as he looked at the idiot on the floor.

"Oh and what? I was just supposed to say 'hey, Danny, yeah, just ignore the guy in the corner with blood on his shirt, he's just a convicted felon.' Pretty sure that wouldn't have gone over too well." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"So, hit men then?" Danny managed to say.

"Werewolves?" Danny asked for the dozenth time in less than ten minutes.

"Believe me, dude, I had the same reaction. But once your BFF here tries to kill you a couple times you accept it." Stiles offered Danny a smile.

"Stiles." Derek bit out.

"Fine."

"Yeah, Danny. Werewolves." Jackson said, not exactly meeting the other teens eyes.

"And you're one. Now. But you used to be a um, giant lizard? And you died. You really did die? But Derek did something and you aren't dead anymore?"

"Sounds crazier than it is." Stiles muttered.

"But you're, I mean, you're all wolves then?"

"Not me, dude." Stiles said proudly. "1oo% human boy here." He grinned.

"And there are Hunters? Who hunt you guys? Because why again?" Danny asked.

"Because some of them a psychotic freaks hell bent on revenge." Stiles said, scoffing.

"Who, um, I mean. Are there other, um, werewolves here? In town, I mean." Danny asked, more curious than he realized.

"Isaac, Erica and Boyd." Derek said, leaving it at that.

"Don't forget crazy uncle Peter!" Stiles exclaimed. "No really, its almost impossible to forget about crazy uncle Peter." He mumbled and Danny smiled.

"So you're not running away, I see." Derek said. "I'm assuming then that we can trust you? Jackson insisted we could."

Danny looked around the room at the people he'd practically known his whole life. Scott, the loveable idiot who was grinning away at Danny. Stiles, the most annoying, but also loyal person Danny knew. And Jackson, his best friend since diapers. It was a given.

"You can trust me." Danny said, gripping Jackson's hand harder. "Not like anyone would believe me anyway." He teased.

Scott and Stiles laughed, Jackson smiling at his friend while Danny just took it all in.

"Good. Now, please get your asses out of my house. I've had enough teenaged angst today to last me a lifetime." Derek barked before turning and fleeing upstairs.

"See you later, Sourwolf!" Stiles called after him as he and Scott booked it for the front door.

Danny opened his mouth to comment but Jackson stopped him.

"Don't even ask. I'm still learning to read scents but if I had to guess, I'd say Stilinski has a major hard on for his cousin up there." Shuddering, Jackson stood and pulled Danny out of the house.

"Wait. You're learning scents? What does that mean?" Danny asked as they stumbled down the charred steps.

"It means that I totally know you didn't mean it when you said I wasn't your type. I could smell the lie." Jackson grinned, winking at Danny.

Danny groaned. Was this his life now? The smile on Jackson's face seemed to say yes.

"Also?" Jackson started. "I can actually hear how fast your heart is beating right now so, there's that too."

Danny groaned. This was totally his life now. And honestly? It didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore.

Werewolves, giant lizards, hunters and god knows what else. As far as Danny was concerned, life could bring it because he had his best friend back and that? That was all the mattered.

**End.**


End file.
